SMILES
by DeePerftectShip
Summary: Lena Luthor didn't smile. Of course it was humanly possible for her to complete the action, but until a certain reporter shows up she never had a reason. Those around Lena and Kara's lives see the changes in both women as they find themselves in eachother.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Supergirl or its characters, but here is my own take of their universe.

CHAPTER 1

Lena Luthor never smiles. Sure she could cut a man twice her age down to size with a wicked half smirk, fully aware of his ploy at fraud as he sits in her conference room, but she never fully, and wholly smiled. Jess noticed, however, that more and more her boss was becoming more of a person, and less of a figure living day to day. Jess could tell something changed within Lena, that something now brought her some form of happiness because how else could someone explain how Lean frequently increased her lounging on the balcony. Or how she was eating more, and tried to leave at more reasonable hours. There was definitely something that changed in Lena Luther's life, and Jess had an idea that it definitely had something to do with the perky reporter who loved to waltz in whenever she wanted.

Jess was acutely aware of every face that Lena Luthor could make. A Thin hard line of her lips meant she knew something and could use it to her advantage. A downturned lip meant she was displeased or disgruntled, and that barely there smirk meant she was ready to attack. The other features—too often grace Lena's face—were rare, but just seen enough to be identifiable. After a call with her mother Lena's eyes would crinkle above her brow, and her translucent green eyes would water slightly. After one of those Jess knew that an all nighter was a no brainer. She felt sorry for Lena, she honestly did because she was so alone and worked so hard to be more than the Luther name. The very family who brought her into such a dynasty never letting her forget her true parentage. It made Jess ache at times to cross the boundaries between boss and acquaintance, but she knew better, she knew Lena better than to try to comfort her outright, instead taking stock in getting her food from her favorite sushi place without her request from time to time. Jess would always be there for Lena, would always secretly defend her boss because to be honest she was the best boss, and person anyone could hope to be, or know, but unfortunately the rest of the world didn't see it like that.

Kara Danvers is the embodiment of sunshine, and puppies. She smiles all the time, until her cheeks hurt, or would hurt if not for her Kryptonian DNA. Kara's smiles are all teeth, crinkled eyes, and stretched cheeks. She lights up a room by just smiling, something the super friends have told her repeatedly. Kara embraced her sunny disposition and thanked the Danvers and her friends love for allowing her to be who she is, Supergirl aside. It has taken her a long time to get to this point and Kara knows she'll never forget it.

Alex knew the many faces and emotions of one Kara Danvers, and even from the wide rage of excitement apparently possible after a "super mega-fun ice cream convention", the extent of Kara's outward projection of feelings never ceased to surprise her. Personally Alex think's Kara is too trusting ,and too nice, but she would never fault her sister for seeing the best in everyone she meets. Alex wants nothing more than to see Kara as happy as she can be, with whomever and however that may be.

When Kara first landed on earth she frowned a lot, and her brows in never ending worry for her Kal-El, for her parents, her home, and for having to stay and carry that burden on her shoulders. For a long while the tears could not stop but eventually they became a fixture, never leaving. Alex would console her when she was tired of being sad, when she couldn't bear the pain. Alex for her part was in new territory and didn't understand how to make her alien sister feel better, because nothing she said could be enough. It wasn't easy but Alex made it simpler. She explained to Kara that she didn't have to let go of pain, or be ashamed by it for trying to be happy, she would always carry the weight of her past on her shoulders, but in taking care of herself first that weight didn't have to be so heavy.

It was a busy day for the L-Corp CEO, with big investors coming through, Lena was severely stressed after preparing for a week—meals being only a necessity. The investors wanted to contract L-Corp for partnered R&D on her alien detection device. She wanted, no, needed this deal to go though because if it did she would be one step on the right track to proving her worth to National City, and if all went well, she could show the world that she held her worth as the good Luther.

She took deep breaths, sitting at her desk with her elbows bent, hands in her hair. A slight movement of her mouth in the recitation of her presentation. It was her fifth time going over it, but she wanted to be sure that it was right and left nothing out.

Outside her office Kara Danvers was on her way up. Fresh off the elevator she passed Jess's desk, the assistant quick to beat her to the door.

" Kara, I know you have all access to her office, but I really don't think it's a good time right now. Lena has an important meeting in thirty minutes and she has been really stressed about it."

Kara stared at Jess with concern, chancing a glance to the door.

"Oh well, I.. I wouldn't want to be a bother, but umm. Has she been eating? Is she getting enough fluids? God, has she slept at all? Just, just— tell me so I can leave in peace " Her concern bled through every question, and Jess's own settling on the brim of her brow, waiting to dispel the truth because she doesn't quite know when, but at some point Kara had let her signature pout loose. It took Jess only one lunch to learn that no one said no to that pout.

Jess huffed in defeat of the ocean blue eyes, bordering waterworks.

" Well, she has eaten here and there from what I can tell." She lowers her voice at her next statement. " Her bank statements show some transactions towards a burger, and sushi here and there but overall she is overworking herself, and I wouldn't want to overstep my boundaries so I haven't said anything to her." Jess looked behind herself as well, fearing Lena would hear the chatter and burst through demanding some peace and quiet.

Kara looked pensive, her eyes transfixed on the glass, almost as if the patterns on were not there and she could see right through it. Surely she fixed her glasses at the corner, a steadying habit, and straightened her posture, looking back to Jess for a second.

"Sorry about this Jess." she says before moving the assistant aside and making her way into the office. Jess could only mutter a startled "WHAT'S—" before being cut of by the door, not willing to face Lena herself at this point. In all honesty she knew Kara would have a better chance at reaching her, making Lena regain logical thought.

Walking in what Kara saw distressed her to the core. There she was, Lena Luthor, poignant, raven haired, green eyed beauty, with her hair disheveled, shoes discarded, and pacing the office seeming to be praying.

She walked back and forth reciting some gibberish, or so Kara thought, not noticing her audience. Kara watched fascinated the CEO was so… adorable right now, having a mini freak out.

"Lena" Kara called out, Lena stopped,staring at the up and coming reporter. The CEO is startled, but composes herself out of habit. " Kara," she smoothed out her white blouse and black pencil skirt ", um what are you doing here, now is not a good time for lunch I have—" "a big conference in twenty minutes, Jess told me." Kara finished.

Lena looked a little shocked that Jess would let her through even with Kara's all access this was not a good time for friendly visits.

'She also told me that you've barely eaten according to your bank's statements"

'Wait Jess looked through—' Lena interrupted

' nevermind that, she also said that you've barely slept because of this. Lena I know this is huge for you, I get that but can you please at least take care of yourself first. I don't like having to worry about whether you've kept yourself alive. It's kinda hard to hang out if your dead Lena.' the blonde admonished.

To say that Lena was a bit shocked was an understatement. Kara cared a lot about all her friends but she never imagined Kara being so concerned about her like this, especially when said blonde is making her feel like a child in trouble at the moment.

"You love my company that much huh." Lena asks, slightly flirty. Kara blushes a little but doesn't stammer in her response.

'Of course I do... how else am I gonna watch Game of Thrones" she teases.

' I knew you just liked me for my HBO plan" Lena shoots back, a slight smirk playing at her lips, knowing Kara's game. They stare at each other, laugh breaking the spell, both unable to control it.

'Seriously Lena, of course I care about you, and as your friend' she walked closer, taking Lena's hands in her own. Both women hyperaware of their beating hearts with the closeness and touch. ' I know for a fact that you are going to kill it in there because you are so strong, and amazing, and freaking smart that they would be fools to not go through with this.'

Kara stared deep into Lena's eyes, searching for the other woman's understanding in her words, glancing down at her red lips that tugged into a bemused smile. This was one of her favorite things about Lena, the way she could make the woman smile even the tiniest bit, it warmed her heart beyond any pot sticker, not that she would admit that outside of the confines of her mind.

Lena looked at Kara, her mind swimming with thoughts like beautiful, amazing, sunshine, lovely puppy. She never knew how much she needed Kara the past two weeks until that moment. They had both been busy with work and so their usual lunches were too few. Until now she let the stress consume her, but looking at the pools of ocean blue. She felt herself smile the tiniest amount, and truly feel the happiness usually associated with the action.

'Thank you Kara' she nodded. 'I, I've really missed you these past few days and you're right I may have neglected a few important factors of life. There is no excuse for that' she sighed, hands rubbing her forehead as she looked to her bare feet.

'I've missed you too Lee, look I know you don't have much time, and Jess will be mad at me because I kinda barged in here, but how about we have dinner at my place tonight?'

Her tone was hopeful, and wanting. Lena looked up seeing the question alive in Kara's eyes. Unaware that Kara's hand had laced with hers at some point, now she looked at their joined hands, reveling in how perfect it felt, feeling her own heart beat a bit too fast and not due to her stress. She looked up again, smile wider.

' I would love that, shall I bring the wine?' she teased, almost back into her normal flirty self.

'Of course, wouldn't much of dinner without it.' she winked, or tried because she ended up blinking instead to which Lena chuckled. Kara grinned at her failure of flirting, not off put by it.

'OK so you're gonna go in there, make this deal, like I know you can, and then I'll see you later tonight. '

'Yes, ok...ok, I can do this' Lena muttered at herself walking back to her desk to retrieve her files.

' I am going to do this.' A determined looked overtook her, and Kara knew that this was Lena Luthor, this was the woman capable of anything she set her mind to.

They walked through the office door together, Lena biding Kara farewell as she walked to the conference room next to her office. Kara waved and lingered by Jess's desk, fully turning to her when Lena was out of view. Jess was not pleased at all

"Leave in peace you said, peace is not shoving assistants to the side and undermining me Kara.' To say Jess was mad, is putting it too lightly. ' And on top of that you used your pout, I swear if it wasn't for Len—' Kara cut her off. ' I'm truly sorry about that Jess, It's just when you said she hadn't been taking care of herself I jus— and then I saw— I mean could only imagine what she was going through in there I needed to see her. And hey it worked.' She smiled with all her glory. Jess was irked, and annoyed but could do nothing as it was Kara Danvers after all. God was she determined, and God was she in love with Lena Luthor, not that Jess would reveal outside of her subconscious.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

It was a whole four hours before Lena finally exited the conference room. On her way to her office Jess snuck a peek towards the CEO's demeanor, only noting her usual confident stride, and neutral facial expression.

Making sure that the door was closed behind her, Lena walked to her desk, stopping midway as she let out a squeal of delight. A silent "yes" escaping from her upturned, red stained lips, but quickly turning back into their neutral state as she regained her Luthor stature. She was beyond ecstatic with the outcome of the meeting; a new partnership for L-Corp on its way to success. Lena's mind couldn't help but wander to Kara, and the kind words she had spoken to Lena earlier. That sure confidence the blond had in Lena really went a long way, and now she was thinking about their dinner. A normal friendly dinner in celebration for Lena's accomplishment. A normal friendly dinner that was not a date, but could be a date. "Surely it wasn't a date" is all Lena's mind could tell her, but any further thoughts were interrupted by Jess knocking at the door.

"Miss Luthor" she peeked in. "I don't mean to overstep, but how did it go. Good? Bad?" Jess walked forward, stopping halfway to Lena, taking in the CEO's state for any sign of the deep lines usually indented onto her boss's face after a bad deal. " Any particular chance it will make me stay overtime tonight?" she half whispered, serious and jokingly, yet still a little scared of Lena.

'It went… amazing Jess." she said with refrained giddiness. " We got the deal, settling on a shared patent of the device. Of course as it is mine, I will have a majority say in any action they want to proceed with." Jess let out a breath of relief.

"See Miss Luthor, all that prep and stress paid off, but that doesn't mean you should stop taking care of yourself either." Lena's eyes widened with understanding towards her assistants words, very much like that of Kara's. She was starting to take the hint.

Jess continued, ''As my boss, and acquaintance I care about you Le—Miss. Luthor. " she finished, with her own look that said " As your friend, please stop doing this to yourself." Of course she couldn't outright call Lena her friend, because boundaries and all, even after years at Lena's side.

Lena looked at Jess with respect and admiration, thinking maybe she had one more friend than she thought. Honestly Jess was the best, and Lena could only thank her in her own way, through raises, and vacation days.

'I know Jess,' she looked down for a moment, quickly turning her attention back on her assistant. "Thank you, for everything really, these last few weeks I was a little crazy" she motions with her hands in a roundabout way. " So please, take the rest of the day off, heck take the rest of the week off", Jess quickly interjects "But it's only Monday I coul—" Lena interrupts, "Of course you can, I'm the boss and I say we both deserve the week, and weekend." she pointedly looks at Jess. Not a hint of malice in her stare.

Jess can only ogle and come to an agreement with her boss, the look she was getting helping one hundred percent.

"OK", she stammers, "Thank you Len— Miss. Luthor', she quickly corrects.

"Lena is fine between us Jess" she says as she walks to her desk, taking a seat. " Now go have fun, and relax, we've both earned it." Jess stares at Lena, resolute and makes her way out of the office.

"Oh, and Jess" Lena offhandedly yells, promptly stopping her assistant right in the doorway. "Yes… Lena." she cautiously answers.

"Kara was telling me the funniest thing earlier about how you knew I wasn't eating" she starts, playful glimmer in her eyes.

'Oh, really, well you know I just took notice… since it's my job to notice when you need something or not." Jess falls short.

"Really, no checking my bank statements, then", a full on smirk at the ready. Jess could only look with slight fear in her eyes, but was not going to give herself up. " Ahaha, ha… ha, bank st— no, nope I would, goodbye Miss. Luthor, I mena Lena, see you in a week" she says as she hurries out door.

Lena couldn't be mad at Jess for something so trivial as making sure she was keeping herself well. Although she did like playing with Jess like that, she would never fire her, or act menacingly.

Jess scuttled all the way to her desk, retrieves her purse and makes her way to the elevator. Mumbling "Kara Danvers… just wait… oh how difficult you make my job sometimes.", exhaling as the elevator took her down to the lobby.

Lena was in her office looking at her tablet as she went over the business proposal that she just confirmed. She knew this the right step for her, and the company. She would be the woman she made herself to be, through her own decisions, and her own beliefs, uninfluenced by the likes of her family. She was proud of herself, of all she had achieved, but there was still that hollowing feeling of not having someone there to share that with.

Deep in thought, Lena was alarmed to her phone lighting up with a text message. It was Kara.

 **KARA - hey Lena! hope your meeting went well. Are we still on for dinner tonight? If so is 7 alright?**

Lena couldn't help but smile at her phone, quick to type up a reply.

 **LENA - Kara hi. Yes the meeting went well. And 7 is alright for dinner.**

 **KARA - awesome sauce. I'll see you later then.**

Lena put her phone down resuming her thoughts from earlier

Perhaps things would be different, because things were different now, and she had Kara. Kara. who was always there for her. Kara, her friend who she liked beyond compare. Kara, who she maybe had a date with tonight. That thought alone brought on her 'Kara Danvers Smile', teeth showing, as her cheeks were spread achingly wide in delight.

It was 6:30 when Lena left her office. Blake, her driver, was waiting outside as she made her way to the car. On her way to Kara's apartment she remembered the wine she and Kara had joked about, opting to make a pitstop at her house in order to get only the best for the blond. With an endless wine cellar there was much to choose from.

At her apartment, wine chosen, and car waiting Lena was tempted to change into something more casual. "I mean if this was a date, I shouldn't go in my work cloths, right?" she thought. Gosh she was already running thin on time as it was 6:50, but she wanted to look her best for Kara, despite how foolish the thought may be. She decided to change, going with some nice blue jeans, a red flannel, and loose hair. Her body felt like it could at last breath after the days spent in constant anguish.

Lena was finally ready go to Kara's, and of course she was a little nervous.

Lena went right up to Kara's apartment when she arrived. She let her driver off for the night, not wanting him to wait up. She breathed slowly, catching the beat of her heart as it grew wilder with every step of the way. The wine in her right hand hung low, as her purse remained perched at her shoulder. She was approaching the door when she heard voices coming from inside the apartment. One was distinctly Kara's and the other was male.

'I'm sorry but I can't do this.' It was Kara. ' Why can't you just give me a chance Kara, maybe I can surprise you some more", said the male voice.

'I don't owe you an explanation Mon-El. I don't like you like that, and I'm sorry if I've hurt your feelings.' Kara was almost pleading at this point. "Kara you could have it all with me" he countered.

God, Lena was ready to hurl, and she didn't even need to looks at the guys face. She knew she shouldn't be listening in, but could she interrupt? 'I'm just going to knock to alert Kara that I'm here and maybe this guy will leave" she thought. Just as she raised her hand to knock though Kara spoke up, and rather pointedly.

'You do not dictate my life Mon-El. Who I like, who I love is my decision, and even then it is a matter of how I feel in my heart. And right now I really want you to leave' she just about screamed. At this moment Lena found it perfect to knock.

Standing there, looking at Mon-El, Kara was in the heat of the moment, and didn't register someone walking up to her door. Looking at the clock and noting that it was 7:10, made her realize that it had to be Lena at the door. Her x-ray vision, and the sound of a familiar heartbeat confirming her suspicion. She looked at Mon-El in annoyance, the sound of Lena's heart melting her previous anger just a bit.

Swiftly making her way past him, Kara opened the door for Lena, immediately donning a radiating smile, as she always has when it comes to Lena.

'Lena, hi. You're just in time.' she welcomed. Lena was momentarily taken off guard but smiled back just as wide, her eyes only dimming when reaching the figure behind Kara. 'Really, I thought I was running a little bit late, but I guess I am on time' she answered. 'Yeah just in time to send this frat boy home' both women secretly thought.

'Mon-El, as you can see I have a date.' Kara said, eyes never leaving Lena. "Date, oh god, oh god it's a date. Or, wait is she just saying that to get rid of Mr. Blandsome?" Lena pondered.

Mon-El just stood there, looking from Kara to Lena, glance lingering on Kara. "I don't think we were done talking Kara", he expelled. 'Ohh, I think we were more than done Mon-El, please leave before I have to make you leave.' Lena was a little taken aback by Kara's hostility but thought it was kinda hot. 'That steel in her voice reminds me of Supergirl' she thought, lost for a second as this guy, Mon- something made his way sheepishly out the door. Not missing a chance to stake her claim, Lena gave him a knowing look of pride, and victory. He just snarled back in response before chancing one last glance at Kara, but was instead met with Lena closing the door in his face.

'Hey, I'm sorry about that Lena." Kara said, gently taking the wine from Lena. Standing right in front of the door facing each other, 'It's ok, I'm just glad he's gone, so now I have you all to myself.' Lena shot back. Their eyes lingered within each other's. Kara's taking in the almost periwinkle green in Lena's eyes, much lighter than Kryptonite, as they shined with their flicks or dark green and blue. They reminded her of the plants from Krypton and the way their red sun gave them a unique green hue that glowed with its own life. Lena saw an ocean of blue in Kara's eyes, like the caribbean she had once visited as a child. They even matched the level of the oceans clarity and density, flowing from translucent blue, to an almost dark black in the specks lining Kara's pupils.

They stared at eachother for what felt like an eternity, finding their homes in each other's eyes. But really is was only five seconds, such a short amount of time that Kara herself had thought that she used her speed and slowed down time. Both recovering from their inner conscious trips, they went on with their night as planned.

'I see you brought the wine.' Kara said as she put the bottle on the counter, all the food already delivered and ready to be consumed. 'Of course, wouldn't be much of dinner without it,' she reiterated Kara's earlier words in a flirty tone. Kara chuckled, and agreed, opening the bottle with much ease.

"I thought we could watch a movie while we ate, and catch up on these last few weeks?", Kara asked. "Of course, anything with you is great Kara, you should know that by now" Lena offered in response. Kara just looked at her, smile wide, and heart erratic.

Moving together as if they've done this thousands of time, Kara and Lena worked around each other getting food, lightly talking, and pouring wine into glasses. They made their way to the couch, comfortable with the little space left between them. Kara put on Netflix, show already in mind.

'Hey, there's this show Maggie, that's Alex's girlfriend, told me about, and apparently every episode is different but there's this one that she said I had to see, mind of we watch it?', she asks the raven haired women, a little nervous despite the familiarity between them. Lena regarded Kara's slight nerves, 'Oh, you are too cute' she thought.

"Sure, what is it called?', she inquired. "Black Mirror. It's season three Episode four. Maggie was really enthusiastic when she told me about it." she smiled in response, pressing play on the show.

"San Junipero." Lena whispered upon seeing the title of the episode.

They ate some ad talked some, but become enraptured in the show. Lena could see Kara's eyes, even more dazzling from the TV's light. She took this opportunity to take in much of Kara's other features. The golden locks, loose in a ponytail, cardigan undone, and casual yoga pants. The pants a sign of the blonds comfort and relaxing state. Lena found it comforting that Kara could relax like this with her, even when on a "date." 'Oh right', she thought. The fact that this could be a date, or wasn't a date still creating a niggling feeling in her stomach. 'Should I just ask her?' she wondered. 'No I wouldn't want to ruin the mood. But she did tell the walking abercrombie barbie that they were on a date.' she countered to herself, unable to stop the endless onslaught of thoughts.

"Lena", Kara called, fully turned toward the CEO. "Are you alright you looked a little lost in thought".

"I…"Could she do it? Should she outright ask, and maybe end whatever this was. "Yeah I'm just thinking about how pretty Mackenzie Davis looks." 'Oh my god, way to go Lena tell your crush you were thinking about some actress you could probably actually meet. I am so useless sometimes.'

"Oh, um…" Kara stammered, "She is very beautiful." she blushed, while Lena saw a perfect opportunity to tease the girl. "Yeah I mean who doesn't like her. Her eyes are gorgeous blue, and that hair. Red really suits her, what do you think Kara." she finished with a sly smirk and glance at Kara. Kara who could only look at the screen and think of a response, any response really.

" What do I.. I think, well" she struggled for words. "Well anyone with eyes can see that she is pretty, but so is Gugu as Kelly." 'Nice save,' she thought. Lena looked at her, almost intensely. With both of their food eaten, the majority by Kara, they had only themselves and the show to occupy their attention, and oh was Lena going to set the young reporters attention on her.

"Pretty" Lena starts, and Kara diverts her attention once again. " Yeah they are both pretty, hot even." she finished with an extra breathy emphasis on the 'hot'. Kara's breath hitched at the action, her cheeks darkening considerably, and her heart hammering, and she knew it was only going to get worse. She fixed her glasses at the corner, her usual nervous habit, letting Lena know her plan was working. 'Wow, I make her nervous, and gosh she's doing the glasses thing again. I have to reign it in tho, I wouldn't want to kill the girl, although that can't be such a terrible thing,' she thought mischievously.

Kara seemed to recover, put pause on the show knowing there was no use continuing, and turning to fully face Lena. Her legs tucked under her on the couch. To this Lena also turned, half matching the blond with one leg hanging off the couch. Kara took Lena in for what seemed the first time that night. She noticed the CEO had normal cloths on tonight, the flannel and jeans working perfectly well on her. She stopped her blatant check out of Lena, and was met with those almost Kryptonite eyes, caught at her action.

'She was so checking me out' Lena boasted to herself. She knew just what buttons to push when it came to women, but Kara was not other women. She wanted Kara sure, but she wasn't about to completely let her inner minx loose either. Lena was playing a long game, and right now she had an advantage.

"Is that your type", Kara asked.'Oh Rao, why did I ask that. Now Lena will think I'm a creep. Take slow breaths and act normal, well more normal than normal.' she thinks, addressing a bright smile towards the raven haired woman on her couch.

'Welp there goes my advantage out the window' Lena thought. She was just going to have to go with this, and pray that it could still work.

"Is what my type… Kara?" she drawls coyly, making the blond squirm.

Kara had felt a shiver run up her spine at Lena's tone. 'Hearing her say my name like that is like heaven' she thought. Of course she had instigated, and now needed an answer to her question, out of pure freindly purpose, and curiosity of course.

"Your um.. type,' she slowed. "of girl, red hair and blue eyes?" she finished. Her mands moving to her glasses. Lena leans forward taking sip of her wine, and basking in the state of unrest Kara seems to be in for her to supply an answer. She sips, and looks at Kara through the rim. Kara is looking at her, at her cloths, at the couch, eyes unsettled. Taking pity on the blond Lena puts down her drink. She looks at Kara, ready to relive the girl with her answer, but not letting up on the little game of cat and mouse has has started in her head.

"Well", she starts. "There are redeeming qualities to redheads, and one can never go wrong with liking blue eyes I mean the worlds you see in them." she said while looking at Kara, noting the intense look of concentration on the reporters features. Lena looked, a she always did into Kara's eyes and could see the sheer amount of attention, and interest, something she was not used to seeing. Sure she knew the looks of lust in between hot moments, but then and there Kara paid so much attention to every word Lena said, that Lena herself forgot for a moment what she was saying, and what she was about to do. Taking a big risk for herself Lena was about cross a boundary her mind was screaming at her not to do, but her heart won out with its incessant thumping.

Kara sat listening to what Lena was saying, wondering if her statement about seeing worlds in blue eyes could be directed at her. She wanted to know what type of girls Lena liked to see if maybe she had a shot, but honestly she thought she could never compete because she was Lena Luthor. A smart, powerful, caring, and sweet woman that Kara lo—cared for. Gosh even her mind saved her sometimes. She continued to look at the young mogul, her demeanor changing as she seems to be getting closer to Kara.

Lena leaned forward towards Kara, taking on an almost cat like appearance as she started to crawl over to Kara. Kara herself was a bit shocked at the action and stilled, awaiting the CEO's next move. Taking her time, Lena moves close enough to Kara's face to feel her breath. She takes a moment to take in the gorgeous beauty before her noting a small scar on her right eyebrow. Her gaze lingered on the blond's face, eyes landing on the slew of barely there freckles gracing her face. In a normal setting they were invisible, but they were there speckled across the canvas that was Kara Danvers. Remembering her initial goal however Lena proceeded with her actions, thinking that she needed to see those freckles again, and perhaps memorize them if she could.

Kara was lost in words and thought as Lena had stilled to look at her face, inquisitively, and continued onto her destination. Completely still, as if to not scare a deer, Kara took this moment to breath in Lena's hair, which was centimeters from her nose. This is a particular plus side to having super senses. She could hear the rustle in the other womans hair at her own breathing and bask in the scent of cherry blossoms emanating from the dark tresses. Immersed in the sense of sensory explosions, Kara closed her eyes to take it all in.

Once Lena had leaned close enough to the other woman's ear she tucked a strand of dirty blonde hair around Kara's ear, noting her stillness, and almost lack of breathing. Coming up as close as she could to Kara's ear, almost kissing her ,and tempted to lick the shell, she whispers "personally I prefer blonds." using the most seductively low voice she could muster.

Kara on her part was caught totally off guard, off in 'Lena's Hair Land', and practically groaned in response, quickly coming to her senses. This of course caused Lena to smile, and lightly press her lips to Kara's cheek as she receded back to her original sitting position, only to be stopped by Kara's hand on hers.

Once again looking at Kara's hand on hers made Lena's chest beat without sensible rhythm. She looked up at Kara, eyes shimmering with hope, and want. Kara looked deeply into Lena's eyes and briefly skimmed her eyes over the woman's milky skin, and luscious wine stained lips. She resumed her previous eye contact and spoke in a whisper.

"Ask me", she said with a lilt of fear. Behind that fear her question held confidence she could only have gained from being Supergirl. "Aske me", she repeated slowly.

Lena stared at Kara, suddenly afraid of her request. Her mind swam with possibilities, most of them a result of her own actions in this situation, but the blond had surprised her, and she wasn't about to deny her anything yet.

They were still so close to each other that they were almost breathing the same air. Their own bubble emerging, charged by unsaid feelings and desires, only growing by the second.

"What, um", she continued, finding her voice. "What is your type of girl… Kara Danvers" she finished, not about to completely let up her flirtations just because Kara had gotten bold. Still she loved the effect she seemed to have on the girl. Kara could fall out of her seat, hell out of the sky everytime Lena Luthor said her name. She was finding Lena's voice made her weak in the knees, but strong in her heart as it cemented her feelings further. Her next move was completely up to her, and damnit Kara was sure that she was ready for her next move, gathering all the strength in her body, she inched forward.

"A girl who is smart", she leaned closer. "Beautiful", Lena moved forward. "Kind" Kara said with her eyes moving across Lena's face. "And", Lena herself asked, teeming with nerves as Kara was so close she could almost taste the lips that were blessing her ears with her favorite sound. "And". Kara said, now her turn in tucking a strand of Lena's hair behind the other woman's ear. They met forehead to forehead, eyes never leaving the other. Breath's melding as one, and hearts racing as a duet.

"Has gravity defying green eyes", she says placing a hand on Lena's cheek. "And amazingly dark brunette hair" she barely exhales as she connects her lips to Lena's

It's a slow and lingering kiss. Both women had thought about this moment for a long time, and had even envisioned it but as always, reality was much better than fantasy.

Kara held Lena's face delicately, as Lena herself held onto the side of Kara;s face and the couch, desperate for stability. Lena could swear that this was what heaven was supposed to be like. Kissing Kara Danvers was the reason she was put on this earth. There was no other explanation as to how perfect that moment was, and how many more she hoped to have.

Kara was on cloud 9. She could feel literal sparks coming from the kiss, of course they were non life threatening but they took her somewhere else completely. Kara had never experienced something so enlivened before, and she knew she would just have to have more.

Stopping for air unfortunately, both women leaned back just enough to look at each other. Kara was smiling like there was no tomorrow and Lena couldn't help but do the same. "Woah" Lena said with slight disbelief. "I know", Kara said back, enthusiastic as ever.

"So I'm your type?" Lena joked.

"And I'm yours", Kara replied, eyes quickly going wide at her response. "But not like your's, your's you know, unless you want me to be, but maybe you don't and this was just a fluke. Oh Rao I really hope it—" she was cut off by Lena's lips finding her own, easily melting into it as she fell back onto her couch,bringing Lena down with her. After a moment they both laughed.

"So this was a date afterall" Lena said.

Blushing Kara replied, "Well yeah, I was hoping it was, and I told Monel it was."

"I thought you were just saying that to get rid of the dudebro" Lena said as she adjusted Kara's glasses for her. Being so close to her face she could see those freckles again, loving them instantly. Kara took Lena's face in both hands and kissed her, letting all her emotions spill through them in that kiss. Lena could tell what Kara was saying through the kiss. She was confirming that this was a date, and that Kara liked her just as much as she did. They stayed like that for a while. Learning each other through kisses and licks. Keeping the mood passionate and yet loving.

" You can be mine Kara, if I can be yours?", Lena inquired after a while.

"My Lena", Kara responded, liking the sound of that. Lena Luthor, her's to hold, and to kiss, and to love.

"My Kara" Lena supplied herself, basking in the knowledge that she had the one thing that made her the happiest. Kara Danvers liked Lena Luthor. Kara Danvers had asked Lena Luthor on a date, and kissed her. Kara Danvers cared for Lena Luthor like no one had ever done before. That thought alone brought the brightest smile to Lena Luthor. It was all teeth, and cheeks spread wide as she looked at her reason for happiness that was Kara Danvers, and was the only one who could illicit such a reaction from the Lena Luthor..


End file.
